Memories on Ice
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: Some ice-skating and shared memories lead to a confession of sorts.


Title: Memories on Ice  
  
Authors: Paula and Rotem Shahar  
  
Feedback: Paula: krazyscully@yahoo.com Rotem: LaughsR@prodigy.net  
  
Summary: Some ice-skating and shared memories lead to a confession of sorts.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: R  
  
Keywords: MSR, fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't ours. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and FOX. No infringement is intended.  
  
Archive: All the archives of the lists that this is sent to is fine, ask us first for anywhere else. We'll say yes!J  
  
Thanx to Batty for betaing!  
  
*~*X*~*  
Basement Office  
  
Mulder looked at his watch and then up at Scully. It was 5:30 on a Friday night. He had no plans what so ever and did not want to scour over paper work for the rest of the night.   
  
Scully looked perfectly content to keep working. She sat at the desk completely engulfed in the file in front of her. He almost did not want disturb her, but alas he could not spend one more moment in this god forsaken basement.   
  
"Scully," He said quietly.   
  
"Hmm?" She still was looking at the paper trying to tear her eyes away from it.   
  
Sometimes he didn't understand how she could look so cute while she was reading.   
  
"Want to do something?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She finally finished the sentence and looked up at him. Her eyes looked a little tired as though she had been staring for some time and forgot to blink.   
  
"Do you want to do something?"   
  
"Now?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sick of it here," He whined.  
  
"Well, that's just a given." She closed the folder on the desk and turned to him, giving him her full attention. She fought a smile. He always looked so adorable when he wanted something.   
  
"Yeah, but no....really. Please." He hated begging but somehow he already was.   
  
"Sure, you want to get dinner or something?" She asked.   
  
He was a bit surprised. Scully usually put up more of a fight.   
  
He bit his lip, "Yeah, come on."   
  
He all but leapt up from his seat to get his coat. She couldn't help but laugh. He got both their coats and helped her with her coat, as any gentleman would do. They gathered their things and talked amiably all the way to the car. Once in the car, they just sat there.   
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Scully asked, even though she wasn't in the driver's seat.   
  
She didn't know why, but for the last week or so they had been going to work in one car and Mulder was always driving.  
  
"Well, I was thinking." He started the car. "Have you ever been ice skating?"   
  
Scully blinked and slowly turned to Mulder. "Um, when I was 13." She was still blinking when he pulled out of the parking spot.   
  
"Seriously though, I haven't been ice skating in a long time."   
  
"Mulder, I can't ice skate." She protested. Somehow she knew it was a lost cause but it was fun to argue with him nonetheless.   
  
"So I'll teach you." He smiled and drove off.   
  
*~*X*~*  
Scully found herself following Mulder into a chilly building about fifteen minutes later. She was trying to remember the last time she had been ice-skating. For some reason the only thing she could remember was screaming and grabbing on to the wall for support. She vaguely remembered once asking her mother if she could take ice-skating lessons and having her mom tell her to teach herself. She did it once and decided against it.   
  
Mulder handed her a pair of white skates. He smiled at her, a sweet smile that she didn't get to see very often. They sat down and laced up their skates. Mulder couldn't stop glancing at Scully.   
  
He stood up skates on, ready to go. She stood up and wobbled a bit. Mulder automatically reached out to steady her.   
  
"I am going to suck royally." She announced.   
  
"No you're not," He took her hand in his and led her out onto the ice.   
  
"Okay, but if I fall you're gonna pay," She told him as she tentatively stepped onto the ice. She looked into his eyes feeling like a little child looking for some reassurance. Of course there he was, as always, right in front of her, offering everything that he could. Still hand in hand, he guided on the ice.   
  
Aside from one or two couples, they were the only ones there.   
  
"See, you're doing fine. One foot in front of the other. Glide," He tried to explain.   
  
"Mulder, how often do you ice skate?" She asked him laughing, trying to stay on her feet.   
  
"Well, um," He laughed remembering. "I used to skate with Sam when we were little. She wanted to be an ice skater for the longest time. Somehow I guess she lost the desire. But she used to drag me to the skating rink and we would skate." he smiled.   
  
"That is the cutest thing ever. I didn't know you had it in you."   
  
She let go of his hand and held her arms out as if she were on a balance beam. Slowly she tried to go out on her own. Mulder looked at her as he trailed behind her a bit. She reminded him of a baby learning to walk. Only in her case she was the most gorgeous woman that ever walked the face of the earth.   
  
"Mulder, I cannot skate," She said loudly as she tried to go a little faster and almost lost her balance.   
  
He skated forward quickly and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling.   
  
"Whoa there. Maybe a little slower at first." He told her.   
  
She shivered a little. It wasn't the cold as much as it was the feeling of Mulder's hands around her waist. He pulled her close, and they skated around the rink a couple times, neither of them said anything. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. She closed her eyes wishing that she could stay right there forever.   
  
"I think you're doing just fine," He whispered in her ear.   
  
He took her hands and circled around her so that he faced her. He looked in her eyes and thought for a moment that he would fall over. Her eyes were a deep blue; he'd never seen them so blue before. She gasped realizing all of a sudden that they were in a skating rink and that Mulder was ever-so-slowly leaning down towards her. Panicking at the situation she lost her footing and slipped, landing flat on her back directly under Mulder.  
  
"Shit," they said at the same time, as Scully's fall caused a chain reaction and caused Mulder to go down with her.  
  
"Sorry," Scully apologized.  
  
"Nothing to apologize for." Mulder replied sincerely as he reached down and helped her up. They both laughed.   
  
" I think there is a reason that I was never an ice skater."   
  
"So, you still wanna do that dinner?" He asked.   
  
They made their way back to the bleachers.   
  
"I can definitely do that. No problems with dinner here!" She giggled, making Mulder laugh.   
  
He never understood what it was about Scully's giggling that made him laugh, but it did.   
  
*~*X*~*  
They made the executive decision to get Chinese take out and go back to Scully's apartment.   
  
They sat, talking about nothing in particular, drinking beers and eating Chinese, overall enjoying each other's company immensely.   
  
It was refreshing for both of them. Usually they were on a case, totally serious and under more stress than a fence with an elephant sitting on top of it.   
  
"What is your favorite memory?" Scully suddenly asked.   
  
"Memory of what?" He asked confused.   
  
They both sat back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table.   
  
"Memory of anything." Scully replied, content to hear Mulder talk about anything.  
  
"Well," He thought. "It's kinda embarrassing. But it's kinda funny."   
  
She laughed not even knowing what it was.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"I was with Sam, and my dad was painting the room for something. I can't quite remember what. But there were was a paint can in front of us, because for some reason we were just sitting there watching him. Then we started arguing about whether or not the can was open or closed. I insisted that it was closed and she said it was open."   
  
Scully looked at him. She loved it when he talked about Samantha. He always got this look in his eyes that she knew was love. It hurt her to know that he missed her so much.  
  
"So I decided that I would prove to her that it was closed. I told her that I was going tip it over on my head just to show her I was right. Of course she was right and I spilled paint all over the top of my head."  
  
Scully giggled at the image his story had produced in her head. Once she had stopped laughing, she shared one of her memories.  
  
"Well, one of my favorite memories is of when we were all outside, me, Charlie, Missy and Bill, and we started a neighborhood game of football. Missy helped us get people to play, but she didn't participate. She sat on the sidelines and watched. She tried to get me to join her, but being the tomboy that I was, I wanted to play. So they chose teams, and I was the last one picked. It was normal though, and I was used to it, so I just went along. It was getting dark so we had to end the game soon. Fourth down, tied game. We needed to score to win. They had everyone tightly covered, except for me of course. Cause I'm a girl and we all know that girls can't play football. To everyone's surprise, including my own, Bill threw me the ball. I dashed across the field, praying that I'd get there on time to catch it. I did and I ran towards the goal. Once everyone had realized that Bill had thrown the ball, they all hustled towards me. I ran as fast as I could and finally made it to the goal, just as I was tackled. I was so excited! Not only did he actually pass me the ball, but I'd scored the winning points! Bill was happy too. Not so much for me, but for himself. They'd have kicked his ass if I wouldn't have made it. They'd have blamed him for their loss. So, everything worked out well, everyone was happy, and since then I wasn't the last person chosen for teams." Scully finished her story, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"I never knew you played football!" Mulder turned to her.   
  
"Well, now you know." She laughed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about the ice skating thing." Mulder said.   
  
"Why are you sorry?" She asked worried.  
  
"I had a good time. I was bound to fall sometime," She took his hand and smiled serenely.  
  
"I just, I don't know. I didn't want you to get hurt."   
  
He was scaring himself. Just because he loved her didn't mean that he should be freaking out about ice-skating. Scully looked into his eyes and saw something totally different from the look he had when he was talking about Samantha. His eyes were dark with love and passion, they were simply gorgeous. All at once she realized that he was looking at her. All that passion and love was for her. She felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Oh Mulder," She gasped out before he kissed her ever so gently.   
  
Scully took a deep breath and savored the feel of his soft lips on hers. Only breaking the kiss, that seemed to last forever, when oxygen became necessary.   
  
"I'm sorry Scully. I... I should go." Mulder got up abruptly and started to make his way to the door.   
  
"Mulder no, don't go." She got up equally quickly to stop him from leaving.   
  
"Mulder, don't run away from this. Please. I...I...Mulder, I...don't go."  
  
She took his face in her hands caressing his cheeks.   
  
"I love you Mulder." She kissed him again before he could say anything more.  
  
Mulder stared at her in complete and total awe. The woman that he adored and loved beyond all comprehension and just told him that she loved him back. All at once he thought his heart was going to explode.  
  
"And Scully," He looked into her eyes wondering if he would drown in their beauty, "I love you."  
  
*~*X*~*  
The End!  
  
Let us know what you thought!  
  
krazyscully@yahoo.com laughsr@prodigy.net 


End file.
